Second
by Something diffrent from now
Summary: Dominique was beautiful. And Lily was always overlooked. It was hard for Lily having a cousin and best friend so beautiful. But what happens when Dominique's beauty... disappears?


**Hey there! In this story Dominique and Lily have got the same age.**

Dominique was beautiful, stunning. This Lily knew very well. She was used to live in the shadow of her cousin and best friend.

A beauty like her would burn your eyes. Her skin was flawless, her light blue eyes were penetrating, she had blonde silky hair, her chest was full and her shape was enviable. When she entered a club every mens eyes would be directed on her and only her. People would feel uncomfortable around her and would start stuttering if she talked to them.

And Lily with her flat chest, frizzy red hair, simple brown eyes, freckled face and pale skin would follow her around overlooked by the crowd.

Lily was jealous of Dominique but this was something she would never admit, not even to her self or else she would break.

* * *

Lily remembered when she had this huge crush on Taylor Wood. He was her first great crush.

_"Taylor Wood?!"_

_"Shhh be quiet Dom." Lily whispered to her friend as they were studying the boring lesson of Wizard History in the library._

_Dominique giggled. "Our Lily has got a crush on the Gryffindor keeper." She said in a sing song voice._

_"Shut up Dominique!"_

_At this Dominique giggled again as Lily blushed. "Oh relax and lets go, its dinner time and I'm starving."_

_As they walked down the stairs together a certain Wood was within Lily's eyesight._

_She was pleased to be seen with Dominique, to share a little of her immense spot light._

* * *

_A month had passed from the previous event and Lily had noticed that Taylor was looking at her more often and once or twice she had caught him staring at her._

_At the end of D.A.D.A. as Lily was packing her things, Taylor came to her seat._

_"Lily right?" He asked._

_Lily blinked and nodded._

_"I'm Taylor. Could I... Could I ask you a favor?"_

_"Sure." Lily responded a little to quickly._

_"Would you mind giving this to your cousin Dominique?"_

_Lily shook her head and took the note, but it seemed that those actions were involuntary, like in a dream. Her heart had sank. And she realized how stupid she was. He wasn't staring at her, he was staring at Dominique. How stupid to think that he would be looking at a girl like her when there was Dominique. Dominique was always better than Lily. _

_And that Wood guy. Why not give the note himself, personally, or if not, by owl! And as Dominique read, Lily assured her with a big nice smile that she wouldn't be mad if Dominique went out on a date with Taylor. And it was true, she wasn't mad, she was heartbroken._

* * *

Lily tapped her fingers on the table.

"You sure your not hungry?"

"Lily please." Dominique begged ignoring the question.

"No, I could never live with myself Dominique"

"Please."

* * *

_Lily was happy to tell she had a successful job. She was the director of the quibber and was very proud of it. Lily Potter had found her strength, work._

_Dominique in the mean while, hadn't got a job, but had rich boyfriends and Lily was left with the task of cheering her up after rough break ups._

_David had left Dominique heartbroken and this time it was more difficult. So Lily had suggested that Dominique apparated to her family Estate in France. She left thursday and on saturday Lily would join her._

_Thursday passed by without a letter from Dominique even though she had promised to write, but Lily wasn't worried._

_On Friday evening a lady knocked on Lily's door._

_"Lily Potter." Said the lady in high tone._

_"Yes that's me"_

_The lady took a small inhale of breath as if to prepare her self._

_"I'm afraid I have some news. Dominique Weasley has been hit by a car. If she had gone straight to the magic hospital the damages would have been less dangerous." _

_'This can't be possible, this can't be possible' was what Lily repeated to her self over and over and over again._

* * *

_"There is good news." Said the nurse after six months from the accident. "Miss Weasley has woke up."_

_Lily ran to her friend dashing to the bed._

_"D-Dom"_

_"Lily"_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Dominique grunted in response._

_"Lily." "Lily" "Lily I can't move my legs__."_

_"Miss Weasley, you are very lucky to be alive. You have survived something terribly dangerous. But you will be paralysed from your lower chest to your feet, probably for all your life."_

* * *

"Lily, please."

"Dominique, we are not talking about this again."

"Fine, but I will ask someone else, I will pay someone if I have to."

"Stop saying that Dom and start living."

"Don't you get it! I am never going to be able to live like this Lily!"

Lily momentarily looked at her friend. Dominique was on a wheel chair and a long scar crossed her pretty face messing up the beauty.

Dominique had kicked everybody from her life since the accident, everybody but Lily. She said she didn't need the pity of other people, she didn't need their sad faces.

In fact she didn't need nor want anything, not even to live.

"Don't make a stranger kill me, Lily. Please."

* * *

Lily poured the 'medicine' in the water. "Don't stop." Dominique commanded as Lily hesitated.

"I will take care of you every day of every hour. We will never be without each other. You will always have me. Am I not enough?" Lily tried desperately.

"Lily, I can't stop you from living your life." Saying so she drained every drop in the cup.

"Dominique, I need you."

"Dominique." Lily cried one last time. Gone.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell if you liked it or hated it and if there is something I could have done better. And I'm sorry if you found some grammar errors...**


End file.
